1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a light emitting component measuring system, and more particularly, to a light emitting component measuring system utilizing a filtering device for filtering and analyzing a plurality of light emitting components so as to obtain the optical proprieties of the light emitting components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the productivity of the light emitting component raised up, the demand of measuring the light emitting component has also increased. Please refer to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of the prior art. The light emitting component measurement of the prior art utilizes an integrating sphere 90 cooperated with a spectrometer 92 and a luminance meter 94 to measure the total luminous flux and other optical proprieties such as a color temperature, a color rendering index or CIEx,y coordinates.
The integrating sphere 90 of the prior art is a hollow sphere with a highly reflective inner surface, which is an efficient device for collecting the ray emitted by the device under test (DUT) configured on the inside of sphere or a place near a certain window outside the sphere. The principle of the integrating sphere 90 comprises the following steps of: reflecting the light source reflected in a sphere with approximately 100% reflection rate; assuming the illuminance of each zone on the surface of the sphere is the same after several times of reflection; measuring the illuminance of one of the predetermined area accordingly and multiplying the area ratio between the predetermined area and the inside area of integrating sphere 90; and obtaining the total luminous flux of the light emitting component.
Moreover, the spectrometer 92 is a device for measuring the light source in a pre-predetermined wavelength range. The spectrometer 92 of the prior art comprises a dispersion component, such as an optical grating and a prism, for changing the light intensity to pass through the system. The principle of the spectrometer 92 comprises the following steps of: emitting a compound ray in the entrance slit of the spectrometer; transforming the compound ray into a parallel ray by an optical collimator; and passing the parallel ray through a diffraction grating for dispersing. In summary, the spectrometer 92 disperses light for further analyzing by the grating.
Therefore, each integrating sphere can measure only one light emitting component every time in theory. Moreover, the spectrometer is expensive and must cooperate with the integrating sphere. It leads to increase the cost of the measurement.
Moreover, there is a technology of utilizing the solar cell as a sensing component in the prior art. However, it can only analyze the light intensity, but the color temperature and the other optical proprieties of the light emitting component cannot be analyzed.
In view of the said problem in the prior art, therefore, how to develop a device and method which are cheap, efficient and able to measure the light intensity, the color temperature and the other optical proprieties of the light emitting component automatically, is the objective and direction need to be promoted in the industry.